boorufandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Common Core
This is a medium priority article; this tag is not universally used. ---Common Core on ED School: Common Core: teaches kids to have buttsex and 2 + 2 = 5 scroll down and watch the video by Mr. Pesta http://www.dailystormer.com/common-core-is-teaching-your-children-the-joys-of-anal-sex-with-men http://www.dailystormer.com/?s=common+core What is it?, extreme cases for shock value, poor chilluns Common Core State Standards Initiative is the new school standard in the US, it was created by some pedophile cultural Marxists commissioners. It has no provision for those who operate a level above that of niggers and even private schools are being coerced into it. And it is being pushed not by industrial capitalists or any other productive people but by globalist faggots like Gates and kikes. The only way they got it passed was actual fucking bribery. (Basic question asked to each of the states: "If your going to get the money from the race to the top program you're going to have to accept CC"). Common Core claims to enforce no standards, but all new textbooks being produced are common core compliant. All the new assessment tests require common core techniques. All all this shit is riddled with leftist language and propaganda. And even more importantly it doesn't even teach basic fucking multiplication tables. It doesn't cause you to memorize geometric proofs for quick recall. It defers algebra for two years in the curriculum. Mathematics: Basic math is a done in an overly complex method that causes kids to piss themselves, pass out, and then go home and whine to their parents about how retarded school was. Math is now democratic and also relative, groups come to a consensus of what the answer is and if an aggregate of the groups equates the right answer he is wrong. For individual work, so long as the way a kid solved a problem is right to that kid, it is right, and the teacher will give the kid an A. Math books must be SJW compliant and have gay people in sentence problems, children will also do equation on how to "redistribute the wealth" https://youtube.com/watch?v=FluV9qOmsGM Logic English: Read rape stories and other egregious text for kids of such age, read about dem social constructs to deconstruct society, read boring tl;dr legal documents, a 100 page book on how to pave roads, worship the state, etc. However, it doesn't offer any reading from Gilgamesh, Shakespeare, The Song of Roland, the Athurian Legacy, any historical novel, Greek and Roman Mythology, the Bible, or any other seminal work that founded the culture of the greatest Empire in the history of mankind. https://youtube.com/watch?v=xCoOv_DwaAk Sexual Education: LGBTQs, Tumblrettes, and DieCIScum, will educate your 5 year olds on on how to penetrate their orifices with dildos, how to masturbate, how to do an assortment of sex positions, read a book where a bunch of midgets, tall people, old people, young people, Jewish people, niggers have one big diversity orgy. This is nothing less than the American version of Georg Lukacs's "Cultural Terrorismctrl-f" of 1919 in Hungarian schools (Hungary was under the Bolshevik Bela Kun regime at the time). When Lukacs became the Deputy Commissar for Culture he then instigated sex education program that promoted free sex among children and even kindergartners. Videos: Here’s a video showing kids can’t understand this gibberish and how it is basically causing them brain damage. Here you have an examination of some of the materials used in Common Core, where six-year-olds are taught to use emotional language to manipulate people. They are emphasizing informational texts teaching political indoctrination over literature. Images: Statism: 11-12 3 Sex ED: In fourth grade I remember playing tether ball, not this bullshit http://preventcommoncore.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/Middle-School-Poster-e1402696918767.jpg http://aattp.org/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/IMG_7175-e1392848115593.jpg Pornographic book written by Jewish author Robie Harris promotes masturbation for 10 year old fourth graders: 12 PDF http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/It's_Perfectly_Normal http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/It%27s_So_Amazing User000name (talk) 00:48, October 18, 2016 (UTC)